


Richie, mad scientist and soon to be father

by cheshirejin



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had all good intentions, and that is what paves the path to hell isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richie, mad scientist and soon to be father

Title: Richie, mad scientist and soon to be father  
Fandom: Static Shock  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Richie centric  
Genres: angst  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 666  
Summary: He had all good intentions, and that is what paves the path to hell isn’t it?

Richie sat down with a huff. In his haste to prove this could be done, he had definitely overlooked a few things, like the aches and pains that would be a part of late pregnancy. Specifically how pregnancy would affect the muscles and ligaments in his lower abdomen. Standing for prolonged periods caused them to pull and ache where they attached to his pelvic bone behind his cock and it was making him moody.

It didn’t help that he hadn’t heard from Virgil in ages. It wasn’t Daisy’s fault that her body rejected the idea of having a child every time they had tried. He couldn’t take seeing the broken look on her face again, and the more miscarriages she had the less likely it was that she would ever conceive again as well. Virgil had put on a brave face and suggested adopting after the last one, but Richie could see through the act.

Virgil had confided in him that he knew from his little trip to the future that he would have a son. Richie knew that it was the fact that Daisy had never been exposed to the mutagenic gas in the big bang that made her body vehemently reject Virgil’s altered DNA. Two bang babies could make little ones; even those who had taken the cure like Talon seemed only able to reproduce amongst themselves.

The wish to do something for them had led to this. Instead of the sweet gesture he intended it to be, they chose to see it as him taking the opportunity to make their problem into his next science project. It hurt that they had felt that way. He had hoped they would feel differently once they had a chance to think about it and come to look forward to the baby’s arrival. He hadn’t counted on having to adjust to the idea of being a single father in just over a month.

He wished Virgil would at least call him but he hadn’t. Why had he decided to do this to himself anyways? Because he loved Virgil, he had loved him since the eighth grade and would do anything for him no matter how stupid. He had proved that on multiple occasions, but he just couldn’t compete with Daisy. He knew it was only natural for a person to pair off and start a life together with your chosen mate. He had felt left behind as Static had gotten more and more capable and Gear was needed less and maybe this was a way to try to have at least some part in Virgil’s life again. He imagined that even if he did try and patrol with Static he wouldn’t be welcome. Hell if he was plummeting to his doom he wasn’t sure Virgil would bother to catch him this time. That was not true, Virgil was a good guy and he would never just stand there and not help someone who needed it. Maybe he should just go for a walk or something, get some air.

It wasn’t really a surprise that his feet would take him to the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude. He went in figuring he should run some diagnostics and updates on the computers while he was there. Besides, after making it several blocks at the odd waddling gait he using for motivation these days, he really needed to sit down again.

As he entered the back room he found himself face to face with Virgil for the first time in months. His heart pounded in his throat and he couldn’t even get a simple greeting out before Virgil pushed his way past him and out the door. Richie stood there his hands protectively over his swollen lower stomach trying to catch his breath, trying not to cry. The baby could sense his tension and began kicking back at his hands.

“Well, looks like it’s going to be just you and me kiddo.” he muttered as he rubbed his belly soothingly.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001w0dx/)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001xhca/)


End file.
